


Meeting in the Woods [ART]

by smallepsilon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallepsilon/pseuds/smallepsilon
Summary: Emma and Regina in the woods.





	Meeting in the Woods [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bi_swan_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Meeting in the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326459) by [bi_swan_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash). 

Watercolor and colored pencils on mixed media paper.


End file.
